The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a seat carrier, with a seat back and with a seat back hinge that is disposed between seat carrier and seat back and is comprised of a lower hinge arm associated with said seat carrier as well as of an upper hinge arm associated with said seat back.
Motor vehicle seats are known in which the seat back can be pivoted to substantially a horizontal plane through an additional pivot hinge member provided above the pivot axis of the normal seat back hinge. The pivot hinge member, which is located higher, permits to sufficiently tilt the seat when it is adjusted in the forward direction. The forward tilted seat may be used as a table, this feature being termed the “table function”. The decisive feature is that the seat back be folded down as far as possible so that the seat occupies little space and that the vehicle in which the motor vehicle seat is mounted can be advantageously loaded and can for example carry a bulky load.
A motor vehicle seat with a table function is known from DE 197 41 996 A.
In view of the motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned herein above, it is the object of the invention to indicate a motor vehicle seat with table function that is simple in construction and is built from a few component parts, is reliable in function and easy to operate.